justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
C’mon
(DLC) (Kids Mode) |artist= |from= album |tvfilm= |year=2012 |mode=Duet |dg= / |difficulty=Medium ( ) Easy ( ) |effort = Intense |nogm=1 each (Classic) 2 (Sweat Mashup) |mc= JDU 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc= / |gc= / |lc= (Classic/Sweat Mashup) |mashup=Sweat Mashup available |pictos= 103 (Classic) 102 (Sweat Mashup) |kcal=24 |dura=3:37 |nowc= Cmon |audio= |perf= Mehdi Kerkouche (P2) |dlc = November 25, 2014 (2015) October 22, 2015 (JDU)}}"C’Mon" by is featured on , (as a DLC), , and . The track also appears in as part of Kids Mode. It appears as C’mon in the game. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1 is a girl. She has neon pink hair, and is wearing a jade green jacket over a yellow jumpsuit with black letters, a cat-eared headband, jade green knee-high socks, and yellow sneakers. P2 P2 is a panda. He is wearing jade green bandages tied around his left leg and right hand, which serves as his glove, a light pink headband tied around his head, a gray sleeveless jean jacket, and a hot pink dollar-sign necklace. Cmon coach 1 big.png|P1 Cmon coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The coaches seem to be at a dress-up party, and on a dance floor. Notable items are a chair with a pillow on it, a mat, and a shaped table. The dancers are dancing in front of the crowd and silhouettes of other people can be seen performing various actions while partying. The background changes color at different times. Gold Moves Classic There is 1 Gold Move in this routine: Gold Move: This is a Wave Gold Move which occurs in the following order: *'P2:' Swing your right arm upwards to your mouth. *'P1:' Jump onto P2's back and raise your right arm. Cmon gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move (P2) Cmon gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move (P1) Cmon gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Sweat Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup, both of which are the same. Note that these Gold Moves are only counted on camera consoles: Both Gold Moves: Give a slow thumbs up. (Boomsday) counted on the Wii, Wii U, PS3 and PS4 (Move version) Boomsday gm 4.png|Both Gold Moves (Boomsday) Cmonmashupgoldmoveingame.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Sweat Mashup C'mon has a Sweat Mashup that can be unlocked with 5 Mojocoins. Dancers *''Fame'' (Cameo) *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''I Kissed a Girl'' (Sweat) *''Boomsday'' GM1 *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Limbo (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters ''(Sweat) *''Follow The Leader ''(Sweat) *''Ghostbusters (Sweat) *Disco Ball Head Dancer *''Boomsday'' GM2 *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' *''Dun N’ Dusted'' *''Boomsday'' *''Limbo'' (Sweat) *''Follow The Leader'' (Sweat) *''Ghostbusters'' (Sweat) *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''Move Your Feet'' Battle C'mon has a battle against #thatPOWER that can be unlocked for 10 Mojocoins. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups C'mon is featured in the following Mashup: * Holding Out for a Hero (Cray Cray Duet) * ''Ievan Polkka'''' ''(B.F.F.) Dance Quests C'mon ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Ring Trivia *''C’mon is the fourth song by Kesha in the series. *"Wine", " ", "gimme", "lollipop", "get it on", and "screw" are censored. *During the second chorus, in the line "C’mon ’cause I know what I like" "C’mon" is mistakenly shown as "C’mon on". *''C’mon'' was the final song to be revealed via the Soundless Quiz. *In the preview of this song, the pictograms had default colors (indicating that the preview was beta). They are actually jade green and hot pink. Also, in the preview, the words "Wine", "Hooters", "Gimme", and "Lollipop" were not censored. *After Body Movin’, Rasputin, and Professor Pumplestickle, this is the fourth song to have a character recycled. **However, this is the first to be recycled in the same game. **In this case, P2 was recycled in Timber. **P2 also returns in I Gotta Feeling, ''Don’t Stop Me Now'' (Panda Version), The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody), Daddy Cool, and Water Me. **P2 has been reused the most frequently throughout the franchise. *The Gold Moves in the Mashup are not counted for the punctuation on remote controls (Wii, PS3, PS4 (PS Move remote version), and Wii U), but it does on Xbox 360, PS4 (camera version) and Xbox One (those that require your body instead of a control). **This makes C’mon’s Mashup the third routine in the series to have a Gold Move that does not give any points, after Proud Mary, Are You Gonna Go My Way. It is followed by Nitro Bot. *This song won in the Favorite Choreo and Funniest Coach (for P2) categories on the first Just Dance Awards.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.445404725594983.1073741834.298090406993083&type=3 *P2 is featured in Happy, located in the background on Just Dance 2015, but with a slightly altered costume. *P1 appears on the NTSC boxart with a different color scheme. * Fame’s moves are not counted in the Mashup. *Even though the official title of the song is C’Mon with a capital M'', the title used in-game is ''C’mon with a lowercase m''. *While the other tracks in ’s trailer were listed in all caps, ''C’mon was listed such that only "C" was capitalized.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t1s6XSshCnI *This is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament.https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=a.387322048069918.1073741832.298090406993083&type=3 *To commemorate Best Friends Day, C’mon was made free on for 24 hours.https://www.facebook.com/justdancegame/videos/805713059564146/ *P1 appears in the "Welcome back!" pop-up in . Gallery Game Files Cmon cover generic.png|''C'mon'' SJOP41 ea0cbec8 14.png|''C'mon'' (Sweat Mashup) Cmon_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| /''2015'' album coach tex1_64x64_m_d2608eb76e907558_14.png| menu banner cmon_cover@2x.jpg| cover Cmon banner bkg.jpg| menu banner 1221r3.png|P2 s avatar on 122.png|P2 s avatar on and later games 200122.png|P2 s golden avatar 300122.png|P2 s diamond avatar c,mongirl.png|P1 s avatar on Itititi.png|P2 s avatar on cmon p2 chibiavatar jdc.png|P2 s chibi avatar on CmonP1RemadeAva.png|P1 s avatar on (Kids Mode) cmon pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots cmonopener.png|''C’mon'' on the menu cmonmenu.png|Routine selection menu Cmon menu.png|''C’mon'' on the menu Cmon load.png| loading screen Cmon coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images just-dance-now-apple-tv-3.jpg Character_ji8s.png Cmon jd2014 promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 cmon jd2014 promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 CmonDLC2015.jpg|Promotional image for Behind the Scenes 10501803 1639376296296873 4624946539052888852 n.jpg|Behind the Scenes (P2) Beta Elements cmon p1 beta color scheme.jpg|P1 s beta color scheme cmon jd2014 promo gameplay 3.jpg|Default pictogram colors 1 cmon default picto colors.png|Default pictogram colors 2 Cmon jdnow promo gameplay.png|Default pictogram colors 3 Others CmonAward.jpg|Award 1 CmonAward2.jpg|Award 2 1521965 387322274736562 294317753 n.jpg|Dancemas ornament Jdnow new welcome screen june 2018.jpeg|P1 in the "Welcome back!" pop-up in C'mon No GUI.png|Gameplay (No GUI) Videos Official Music Video Ke$ha - C'Mon C'mon (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers C’mon - Gameplay Teaser (US) C’mon - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays C’mon - Just Dance 2014 C’mon (Sweat Mashup) - Just Dance 2014 C’mon - Just Dance 2015 C’mon - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - C'Mon - 5 stars C’mon - Just Dance 2017 C’mon - Just Dance 2018 C’mon - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Extractions C'mon - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:C'mon es:C'Mon it:C'mon Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Kesha Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now